A New Past
by New French Kid on The Block
Summary: After 'the final battle' The Charmed ones' lives are going well, but as for Billie she isn't coping well with her lose. ATTENTION: read only if you've seen all of season 8
1. The Aftermath

Prologue

It's been six weeks since 'the final battle'; Phoebe has returned to work, yet still not forgetting about her newly married life with Copp. Piper's plans for her new restaurant are finally complete, meaning her new career is ready to begin and Paige have started a new academy for those witches who want less book work and more saving innocents, but naturally not forgetting the future whitelighters who need her help, life was going perfectly for the Charmed ones, but as for Billie she was still taking the death of her sister to heart after loosing her, then finding her, then ultimately once again she's gone.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

Billie wasn't coping, not only was her sister dead, but she killed her. She knew of only one person who could guide her now, she just hoped he could still be found at the dry cleaners or she had nowhere else to look. When she arrived, there was only one sign up on the window, it read:

'Closed for reservation, new ownership'.

"Shit!" Billie was stressed, she couldn't come up with of anything else, then suddenly she heard a toot, so she turned around to see a familiar car, it was Paige.

"Hey you," she screamed from the car, "Where have you been, we've been trying to reach you for weeks?" Billie explained how she was just trying to find answers, as soon as she finished, Paige invited her over for dinner, Billie went to say no, until she had a thought, 'The Book of Shadows', she jumped in.

Dinner was a big reunion with the sisters, Copp, Henry, Leo and the boys. But now with the three sisters married and happy, Billie felt so out of place, with no family of her own; all through dinner the sisters chatted away to Billie not seeming to notice that she barely responded; just as they finished their mains Billie couldn't take stand it anymore.

"Listen, I'm worn-out, do you mind if I have a flick though the book before I go?" Phoebe smiled, not believing she even had to ask.

"Of course, knock yourself out, remember our door are always open, anytime, even just to talk about things," Billie returned the smile and stood up to take her plate to the kitchen until Piper stopped her.

"You sure you don't want to stay for dessert? We've got heaps of movies and a spare room, you could stay the night?" she suggested, with a hopeful look, but Billie shook her head.

"Not today, but thanks." As she rejected, she started to walk to the kitchen quickly before anyone could stop he again.

Billie walked up the stairs, remembering how the last time her intentions were to vanquish the sisters, she started to sniffle. When she opened 'The Book of Shadows' she found a note, it was in Piper's handwriting. She opened it, it was a spell, one to vanquish two powerful sister witches. She burst into tears, after a couple of minutes Paige entered and came up to Billie and just held her.

"You told me thing would get better, but nothing has changed, Christy's still dead!" she burst into tears again.

"I know it's hard, **we all know**." Billie shook her head.

"No, your parents died in a car accident, you didn't kill them." Paige looked at her,

"Listen you're a good person, you don't deserve this." Paige stopped for a second to think of what to say next, "You said you wanted to find Lo Pa? Use a summoning spell" she flipped though some pages in the book until she found the spell she wanted, "now combined this spell, with that and it should work." Billie took some piece of paper and a pen and wrote the spell down, she was ready.

* * *

The next day Billie woke up quite early (she stayed in an apartment at the moment, because she dropped out of College.) she got out the spell and read it out loud.

"Spirits, though the wind,

Give me the way to a soul,

He who's helped me once before,

Please help me to start a new,"

The spell seemed to work, because blue light flashed through the room at high speed, then all of a sudden, without warning the light vanished and a figure appeared, Billie was so happy that she jumped into his arms and just cried, after a while she explained why she summoned him, he looked at her in confusion.

"But I don't understand why you called **me**," Billie look at him in disbelief.

"You seem to understand me more than anyone, you helped me find Christy," He shook his head,

"No, you did that on your own; I merely helped you find a way." Billie smiled, she had caught him.

"Exactly, I only want you to merelyhelp me find a way, again" he paused.

"You mean a way to find Christy?" Billie chuckled,

"No, to help me find a new life and to leave the past behind me," He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ok then, sit down and we'll begin," Billie sat on the cleared floor and closed her eyes, "Now, tell me why you miss Christy, wasn't she evil?" his facial expression stayed the same.

"No!" She yelled immediately, "Well, ok she was, but she was my sister, my big sister and I just watched them take her and turn her into tha…" Lo Pa interrupted.

"And your parents?" Billie gasped, as her eyes started to get watery even though they were still closed tight.

"They killed them, to turn me, and…"she paused, trying not to cry, "And, well they're dead now, you know I just want it to be as it was before with mum, dad, Christy and me all together, one happy family, again!" Billie felt the room starting to tremble as she said the last few words, she put her head against her knees in terror, as if the walls were going to cave in on her, but unexpectedly the tremble stopped and she opened her eyes, she seemed to be in her bed, but not the one in her apartment, the one she slept in as a child, then she heard a voice.

"Billie, you're not getting away with not brushing your teeth, little missy." She knew that voice, but just couldn't say for sure, until she turned around to see…

"Dad?"


	2. Another Beginning

Chapter 2: Another Beginning

Billie couldn't belief it, it was really him. She raced over towards him to give him a hug, but she was so excited that she went so fast that she bowled him over, they both went into laughter, this was the first time since Christy had died. All of a sudden footsteps approached, and then a voice came.

"Carl, you were getting her to brush her teeth, not to play games!" This was another familiar voice, but when she saw her feet Billie knew exactly who it was, she was so happy that she jumped off Carl and into her mum's arms.

"I can't believe it's you!" Helen looked right into Billie's eye, with a stubborn look.

"No, don't give me that act, your brushing your teeth and that's that." As soon as she finished speaking, she pushed Billie toward the bathroom, Billie was shocked, Helen recognised her, but treated her like a… she looked down at her hands, a child? But she was still the same, how did that work? She looked back at her parents who didn't seemed to be in the best of moods, so she thought that the best thing to do was to do what they wanted of her. As Billie approached the bathroom she heard someone else who already brushing their teeth,

'Was it Christ?' Billie thought, she couldn't stand the wait, so she started to run into the bathroom, yes, it was Christy, but she was young, innocent, good. Billie hugged her tight.

"Bil, what are you doing?" she sounded furious, "Can you at least wait until I've finished brushing my teeth, before we start playing squeeze me tigi?" Billie had no idea what to say, but finally she spoke,

"Christy?" she whispered, Christy nodded in confusion.

"Yes, that's my name. You ok, Bil?" Billie shook her head

"It's a dream, it's one big dream" She started to say to herself, Christy just looked at her.

"Ok, I'm calling for mum." Billie took Christy by her shoulders and started shaking her, Christy was freaking.

"No!" she screamed instantly, "I mean, no, I'm fine, there's no reason to call mum, I'll just brush my teeth and go to bed, it will all be ok, that's all that I need, a good nights sleep." Christy's expression became worse, she was completely freaked, but what did she say wrong?

"Bil, we just slept, it's time for school." Billie's eyes widened.

'School, not school' she finished school and past, and with terrific grades too; she didn't have to do it all over again, did she? Christy just couldn't take it, she sprinted out of the bathroom and within second returned, with her mum dragged behind her, Helen let go of Christy's hands and walked over and picked up Billie.

"Sweetie, if it's about the other girl, Heather. You've moved class, it's ok now." Billie remembered this; Heather followed her around being really mean to her, until one day Billie stood up to her, Heather beat her up, Billie saw this as an good opportunity, remembering the situation perfectly.

"Mum, she has friends in every class, she's going to beat me up again sooner or later, and I just know it." This was a lie, Heather gad no friends, especially after what she just did to Billie, but it was the only way to find out what happened, Helen nodded.

"Ok, 1 day, but tomorrow you're going to class, even if you're sick," Billie smiled.

Everyone had left and Billie was left alone. So she started to recall the day.

"Ok, I woke up, summoned Lo Pa, then we talked about why I am sad, then…" Billie paused, realising what had happened, "Then I said that I wanted it to be like it was before and I accidentally used my power of projection." Billie couldn't belief it was that simply. So she sat down on the floor, closed her eyes and started to think about where she was and thought about where she wanted to be, the present. After a couple of minutes or so, she came to the conclusion that it was working, but why? It's never failed her before. There were only three people she could think of who'd done this before, the Charmed ones.

* * *

Billie walked up the oh, so familiar stairs and knocked on the door, she heard faint voices, 

"I'll get it," a voice called to hear, Billie listen carefully, but could not recognise the voice, the door opened and there stood a face that Billie had only seen in photos, she bent down to Billie.

"Are you ok, little girl, you lost?" Billie was insulted, "Shouldn't you be in school at the moment?" Billie shook her head, ignoring that comment.

"Prue, I gather? I would like to speak to Piper, Paige or Phoebe, I'm a good witch from the future, who's a good friend of your sisters and I need your help." Prue was stunned by ever word she spoke.

"Ok, why don't you come in, we'll make you a hot drink and we can get your parents to come and collect you," Billie couldn't believe her ears, but she walked in, in anger. "Grams, can you whip up a warm drink, we have a lost girl here and if you can get her a hot chocolate or something, while I call her parents, that would be a great help." Billie knew there was only one way to get her point across, so while Prue was getting the phone she started chanting a spell.

"What once was hidden in my mind,

Will be the image for all to see,

And find me hope for eternity!"

Billie finished the spell, but nothing seemed to happen, when she looked up she saw Piper entering,

"Ok and who are you?" by the tone of the voice, Billie knew she could see the real her, because Piper would never speak to a kid like that, but before she could say anything she heard Grams' voice, Billie turned around.

"Piper, can you please go to the kitchen and see to it that Prue is ok? I'll handle this." Piper walked off straight away, Billie couldn't believe that Piper didn't react to that order, boy how much she's changed. Grams looked straight into Billie's eyes.

"Grams, listen I'm a witch from the future and…" Penny laughed.

"That's a new one, now I know you can't be a good witch, so I'm sorry, but you're not going to hurt my girls." Billie knew Grams never really liked her, "Evil witch, you will be gone from this house and never return!" Penny waved her hand at Billie and she flew out the open window. Billie couldn't believe what just happened, but one thing was for sure, she knew she wouldn't try that again.


End file.
